


Speeding is pleasing

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Top Gear/The Grand Tour
Genre: Blowjobs, Mustang, Police, Smut, Tipsy orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Jeremy and James are coppers in this one (hehe ;) Richard takes his Mustang out for a drive and is caught speeding by Officer James and Officer Jeremy. However, to get away with it, Richard has to return Jeremy a favour... Thank you to Sherbal on Tumblr for the fanfic idea, I hope you like it! Please go check out her page! Follow me on my tumblr: thatdankhammondlover





	

Richard stumbled out of the house to his garage, twiddling with the ring on his little finger. Upon opening the door to his garage, he stared in awe at the glistening herd of metal bestowed in front of him.

"There you are baby" he said in a low husky voice as he walked towards his Mustang.

He placed his hand on the bonnet, stroking it gently. Oh how this bought many thoughts to his dirty little mind. Opening the door he stepped inside, the leather squeaked as he settled in the seat, the door closing with a slight bang. His hands caressed the wheel of his beloved Mustang as he breathed in the wonderful, musky scent of the car.

"C'mon then, let's see what you've got" he said, as he turned the ignition on.

The car spluttered into life, the roar of the engine making him practically jump out of his skin.

"Damn you sexy thing!" Richard shrieked with joy.

With that he placed his foot down on the accelerator and he was flying down the front drive, turning into the road. He cruised gently on the smooth surface of the tarmac, his arm on the side, his hair blowing in the wind, whilst his sunglasses were glinting in the afternoon sun. Then a sudden naughty thought popped into his mind.

'No ones here, it's a nice straight, let's put this baby to the test and see what she can do' he thought.

His feet shifted slightly in his grey converse, then his right foot slowly but surely pressed harder on the throttle, making the Mustang roar into life, it's quickening speed making Richards heart beat faster in pure excitement. 70 miles an hour turned to 75, then 75 turning to 80, it was a thrill, what made it better was that it was a bad thing to do. Richard was a very very naughty boy, and he liked that.

Caught up in his own thoughts, he was suddenly mentally slapped when he heard whirring sirens behind him. He looked in his wing mirror and his heart sank in fear, now the police were on him.

He slowed down the car and turned to the left, putting on his best 'I'm awfully sorry face'  
Soon he heard two doors slam and a long haired gentlemen with a notepad came to his side.

"Excuse me sir, do you know how fast you were travelling there?" The gruff man said.

"Yes sir, I am awfully sorry for that, I was on my way to an important appointment I'm late for it" Richard lied. He studied his name badge for a moment.  
"I am really sorry, Officer James" he smiled, thinking his charm would interfere his thoughts, but he wasn't bemused.

Suddenly another, taller man came next to him. Oh my lord was he just handsome.

"Afternoon Mr Richard Hammond" he said.  
"I'm Officer Jeremy, you were going quite fast then sir"

Richard said nothing, he just stared at him, looking him up and down from head to toe.

"I'm, I'm terribly... sorry, Officer" he stuttered.

Jeremy stood and smiled slightly, tilting his head to the side, studying the small man.

"James you can go back in the car for the moment I can handle this one" he said.

"Ok sir" he said and James trundled off inside the car.

"So, Mr Hammond, I repeat, how fast were you going?" Jeremy said as he leaned on the side of Richards door, his face just inches away from Richards.

"I think about 80 sir, I am truly sorry" he said truthfully this time.

Jeremy tutted playfully. "Naughty, how very naughty"

"I know I am, I do apologise Officer Jeremy" Richard now started to charm him.

"Are you sorry?" He asked.

"Really I am" Richard smiled.

"She's a beautiful thing, I can see why you wanted to speed her up" Jeremy said studying the car.

"She is, she's gorgeous, only bought her last week" he said.

"Just astonishing" Jeremy said.

"So sir, do you think you could cut me some slack?" Richard asked sweetly.

"Hmmm, it's a big ask, how will you repay me?" Jeremy asked playfully.

Oh how Jeremy's charm made Richard fall for him bad, really bad, his thoughts turned dirty and sinister. He smiled to himself cunningly.

"Well, Jeremy, I could invite you over for a drink?" He asked.

"Hmmm, I'll take that" Jeremy smiled cunningly just like Richard did. Was he thinking the same? This was driving him crazy.

"So, 8 o'clock then?" Richard asked.

"Make that 7" Jeremy winked at him as he walked away to his car.

"Oh god" Richard breathed heavily as his head pounded the headrest of the seat. "He is just..." He had no words.

The police car tore past Richard after sitting up and taking himself back to reality again. Richard smiled to himself yet again and drove off into the other direction back to his home, to wait for his beloved new secret lover to arrive for a 'drink' tonight.

  
Hours passed and the doorbell rang at exactly 7 o'clock. Richard leaped to his feet, making his way swiftly to the door in his white shirt, black blazer and jeans. He put on his best cologne tonight, and smelled so sweet. He opened the door to be met by the tall, dark and handsome man he met earlier today. All Richards feelings came flooding back and bombarded him all in one.

"Good evening Richard" he greeted him, smiling sweetly.

"Hello Jeremy, glad you could make it on this special occasion" he smiled back, struggling to contain his feelings. "Please do come in!"

Jeremy brushed his shirt down and stepped in closer to Richard, closing the door behind him.

"Right this way!" Richard guided Jeremy to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Would you like a drink?" Richard asked kindly.

"Absolutely! Wine please!" Jeremy said excitedly.

"Of course!" Richard wondered off to the kitchen.

He stood at the window and studied his face, he looked handsome. His hair was neatly combed but messy at the same time, just how he likes it. But his face was bright red, clearly he couldn't hide his emotions well.  
He sighed and poured two big glasses of wine, if things were going to happen tonight, they were gonna be tipsy. Richard smiled and walked back into the living room with high intentions.

  
"So" Jeremy started after a few drinks that night. "How are you going to repay me for speeding that beautiful machine of yours?"

"Well, I had an idea" Richard said.

"Hmmmm, I'm excited" Jeremy said.

They were still sat on the sofa, dangerously close to each other, Richard could swear Jeremy kept moving closer to him.

Suddenly, Jeremy's hand landed on Richards thigh, and caressed it gently. Richards mind went into overdrive and was instantly aroused.

"You pay me back now, right here, and this is how its going to work" Jeremy gripped his thigh tighter.  
"You will do everything I say, no exceptions, you will make me feel how I want to feel, got it?" He snarled in his ear seductively.

"Oh yes" Richard nearly moaned.

"Good boy, now, I want you to dominate me Richard, be that kinky boy you've always wanted to be" he said.

"Okay" Richard said.

Richard then placed his hands on Jeremy's shoulders and told him to turn to his side on the sofa.  
He then climbed on top of him, and his hand made its way down his spine to his ass. He caressed it gently, then slapped it, making Jeremy wince in pleasure and pain.

"Come on Jeremy you can take more than that can't you?" Richard whispered in his ear, and slapped him again.

"Oh god yes" Jeremy moaned.

"Tell me you want more, tell me" Richard slapped again.

"More please, more Richard" He said.

Richard smacked him harder.

"Harder please Richard" Jeremy moaned again.

Richard smacked him harder each time until Jeremy could take no more.

"Good boy, good" Richard said sinisterly. Oh how he enjoyed this.

He then turned him around and kissed him eagerly, caressing his crotch lightly, teasing him.

His hand then pressed harder against the material of his jeans, and Jeremy squirmed beneath him. Richard then started to undo his belt, pushing down his jeans and boxers at the same time, releasing Jeremy's hard erection.

Richard stared, and his hands seductively ran up and down his thighs. When he was done teasing, his hand grasped his cock and he started to stroke it painfully slowly.

"Oh... dear god" Jeremy moaned again, Richard couldn't take his moans, it turned him on so bad, it just made him want to do more to Jeremy, so his tongue then started to tease the tip of his cock.

"Richard!" Jeremy nearly screamed his name.

The thought of pleasing Jeremy made Richard think wildly of him, carried away in his own thoughts, he took Jeremy into his mouth.

Jeremy moaned continuously, and his hand gripped Richards hair tight nearly making Richard choke on his whole length, while Jeremy's other hand made its way down Richards jeans and stroked him fiercely.

Soon Richard could tell Jeremy was near, the sweat on his clammy forehead was dripping, and his moans growing louder, Richard took this opportunity to take Jeremy over the edge, and began to suck him ferociously. Jeremy's grip on Richards cock tightened and his movements were unbelievably quick, he had never felt such pleasure in his life, and he was close too. Jeremy finally came with a load groan, and spilled in Richards mouth, while Richard came himself, thrusting himself into Jeremy's hand, riding out his amazing orgasm.

They both lay on the sofa in pure ecstasy, panting like wild dogs.

"Same time again next week?" Jeremy smiled.

"More than anything" Richard smiled back...


End file.
